L'Autre
by Lisen-chan
Summary: cadeau pour SCN, Tony et Bruce sont engagés dans une relation qui ne semble mener à rien mais pour une fois, la grande gueule de Tony Stark permettra de débloquer tout ça. OS - YAOI


_**Disclameur : **__l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas, heureusement ou malheureusement ça dépend du point de vue ^^_

_**Paring **__**: **__Bruce&amp;Tony_

_**Rating :**__T_

_**Synopsie **__**: **__un cadeau, des mots, une situation qui devenait peu à peu difficile à vivre pour Tony Stark. Mais comment aurait-elle pût ne pas l'être ? On parlait de Bruce Banner et de son Autre, après tout._

_**Blabla de Lisen :**__ texte cadeau pour notre Brian, que ton exile dans la ville de Sherlock ne te fasse pas oublier tes autres amours XD. Kisous ma belle._

* * *

_**.*.*.*.*.**_

_**Il est poète, au sens très mâle du terme.**_

_**À l'étroit dans son époque, incapable de se résoudre à l'ennui et au tiède.**_

_**Insupportable. Dissident systématique, paranoïaque et coléreux, veule, voleur, querelleur.**_

_**Il provoque les récriminations partout où il passe.**_

_**Supportable pour personne, surtout pas pour lui-même.**_

_**Il aime la vie avec une exigence qui le coupe de la vie.**_

_**Il affrontera les pires terreurs et endurera la mort de son vivant plutôt que de renoncer à sa quête.**_

_**Il ne retient aucune leçon puisqu'elles sont contraires à ce en quoi il croit et, obstinément, refait les mêmes erreurs.**_

_**« Virginie Despentes - Baise-moi »**_

_**.*.*.*.*.**_

Tony lisait et relisait les mots écrits sur la feuille de vélin crème. L'écriture manuscrite était on ne peut plus reconnaissable, ce qui faisait que l'auteur de ce cadeau ne cherchait pas à cacher son identité bien que le feuillet se trouvait posé sur son lit sans mot d'accompagnement.

Mais pourquoi diable le physicien lui avait-il recopié ces quelques lignes de ce roman ? Les mots l'agressaient, le blessaient, l'écorchaient. Alors, c'est comme ça que le brun le voyait ? _Étroit, veule, insupportable, refait les mêmes erreurs_… Le milliardaire eut une fulgurante envie de réduire le morceau de parchemin en miette, de l'écraser dans sa main et de n'en rien laisser. Rien d'autre que quelques morceaux qui se seraient raccrochés à ses paumes.

Mais c'était un cadeau. Un cadeau de Bruce. Et rien que ça empêcha ses mains de broyer le papier épais.

Il avait envie d'un verre. Il avait envie de bruit. Il avait envie de monde. Il n'aspirait à rien d'autre que lui.

Merde…

Il se coucha, toutes lumières éteintes mais continuant à relire les mots à la seule lueur bleue de son réacteur. Et là, sous cet éclairage nouveau, il vit d'autres mots. Des mots qui le caressaient, qui l'embrassaient, qui le câlinaient. _Poète, mâle, incapable de se résoudre à l'ennui et au tiède, Il aime la vie, affrontera les pires terreurs, plutôt que de renoncer, contraires à ce en quoi il croit_

Alors il comprit le sens dissimulé dans les mots d'une autre. Avec un sourire, il secoua la tête. Dieu qu'ils étaient crétins, tous les deux, à ne pas savoir parler alors qu'ensemble leurs QI devaient frôler la stratosphère. Tony se retourna et à plat dos, les doigts effleurant toujours le papier doux, regarda le plafond en repensant à la relation toute particulière qu'il entretenait avec Bruce.

Car oui, leur relation était unique car bien que physiquement que deux, ils faisaient en fait ménage à trois. Lui et Bruce, lui et Hulk, Bruce et Hulk. Un triangle dangereux. Excitant. Exaltant. Mais terriblement frustrant. Car bien que maintenant le vert fût devenu pour lui une couleur érotique, elle restait aussi une formidable source de désir non assouvi car pour l'heure, à part des caresses plus ou moins poussées, ils n'avaient rien fait. La plupart du temps, Bruce venait se blottir contre lui, irradiant sa chaleur impossible et s'endormant aussi soudainement qu'un bébé, épuisé d'avoir lutté contre sa colère, contre lui-même.

Il se souvint d'un jour où Bruce lui avait avoué être _tout le temps_ en colère, que cette rage était le tuteur qui le maintenait debout envers et contre tout, y compris lui-même. Que la colère était son squelette, ce qui le maintenait en vie, et ce qui le tuerait si un jour il arrivait à mourir… Tony réfléchit un instant à ce qui le maintenait debout, lui. L'argent ? La science ? L'avenir ? Sa soif inaltérable de nouveauté, de découvertes ?… Non… Rien de cela. Ce qui le maintenait droit envers et contre tout était le besoin de se voir exister dans le regard des autres.

Il avait dit de Loki qu'il était une Diva, qu'il lui fallait un public. En cela, il ressemblait beaucoup au Dieu du Mensonge. Il avait faim et soif de reconnaissance. De la reconnaissance qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir de son père, toujours trop occupé pour ne serait-ce que s'apercevoir de sa présence. Qui était mort bien avant qu'il ne puisse lui montrer qu'il était aussi génial que lui, digne successeur de sa lignée et de ses idées.

Ça paraissait tellement petit et insignifiant, ce besoin d'exister dans les yeux des autres, quand celui qui faisait battre votre cœur avouait d'une voix brisée vouloir mourir et ne même pas y arriver. Hulk était autant une bénédiction qu'un fardeau. Il avait longtemps cru que le monstre vert était une entité différente de Bruce, une autre personne complètement différente avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était que la seconde face du même homme.

Et il avait appris à aimer les deux cotés de cette pièce unique qu'était Bruce Banner. Si seulement ce dernier voulait le laisser le toucher…

Il ne se souvint pas de s'être endormi mais ce qui le réveilla fut la chaleur. Bruce l'avait rejoint dans le lit et s'était collé dans son dos, prenant la place de la grande cuillère, comme toujours. Toujours tout maîtriser, pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, pas en sa présence, pour ne pas le blesser. Bruce le traitait avec autant de soin que s'il était en porcelaine et allait se briser s'il le serrait trop fort. Même là, collé contre son dos, les bras étaient loin de lui, juste une main posée sur sa hanche.

Tony voulait plus, tellement plus, que ça en était presque douloureux. Doucement, il se tourna pour faire face à l'endormi qui grogna doucement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Un sommeil si léger ! L'ingénieur effleura les lèvres charnues qui s'étirèrent en un petit sourire.

« Tu as aimé ?

\- Pour être franc, pas au début.

\- Je m'en doutais. »

Le sourire était sur les lèvres, dans la voix. Tony adorait l'écouter, cette voix basse et posée, chaude. Il adorait ces lèvres gourmandes qui semblaient goûter les mots avant de les laisser sortir. Tout le contraire de lui qui les lançait tel des couteaux. L'ingénieur se redressa sur un coude, calant sa tête dans le creux de sa main. Surplombant ainsi le physicien, il le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin, son sourire de séducteur. Bruce le lui rendit son sourire, en plus timide, alors que sa main, toujours sur la hanche de génie, caressait la peau tendre qui se montrait au-dessus de son pantalon de pyjama.

« Comment tu savais que ça allait me déplaire puis me plaire ?

\- Tu es toujours en représentation, Tony… Tu réagis comme un artiste, ne voyant au premier regard que les critiques.

\- Je ne suis pas_ toujours_ en représentation. »

Bruce lui sourit de nouveau, de cette espèce de sourire qui n'en n'était pas vraiment un, de ce mouvement de lippes qui semblait dire 'désolé'.

« Tony… j'ai peut-être droit à un show privé quand on est tous les deux mais ça n'en reste pas moins un show… »

Le visage de l'ingénieur se ferma et son sourire charmeur s'effaça. Lui, qui un instant plutôt cherchait le contact visuel, baissait maintenant les yeux sur ses doigts qui jouaient avec les boutons de la chemise du pyjama du physicien. Toujours des chemises, même pour dormir. Étrange. Étrange aussi sa propre manie de s'accrocher à de menus détails.

« Tony, faut qu'on parle, qu'on se parle _vraiment_, sinon on va droit dans le mur.

\- Je sais.

\- Tony –

\- Je veux te toucher… »

Les deux hommes se turent, observant à la lueur fantomatique du réacteur ARC les yeux de l'autre, y lisant l'envie brûlante et consumante. Flammes rouges dansant avec les reflets bleus.

« Bruce… » À peine un murmure.

« Je vais te faire du mal, Tony… » Un murmure empli de peine.

Le milliardaire soupira puis posa une main sur la joue mal rasée de son compagnon, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Je ne crois pas, non. Tu serais incapable de faire du mal à qui ou quoi que ce soit.

\- _Il_ va te faire mal.

\- Pas plus que toi.

\- Je ne contrôle rien.

\- Conneries. Vous êtes une seule et même personne. Tu ne me feras pas de mal, il ne m'en fera pas plus. Fais-toi confiance. Fais-_moi _confiance… Bruce… Je – j'ai besoin de toi. »

Le physicien ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun mot ne put sortir car pour une fois, son esprit était vide. Il n'avait à répondre aux arguments de l'ingénieur que ses répliques apprises par cœur qu'il ressortait tel un pantin.

Tony posa doucement ses lèvres sur la bouche encore entrouverte. Un baiser aérien, aussi léger qu'un murmure. Lentement, il augmenta la pression de ses lèvres, intensifiant peu à peu le baiser jusqu'à lécher la lippe de Bruce qui hésita un instant avant d'envoyer aux orties ses doutes. Tony n'était pas n'importe qui. Et plus important encore, il n'était pas faible. Comme pour se le prouver à lui-même, sa main glissa de la hanche du brun à son dos, attirant le corps de l'homme-enfant-pourri-gâté tout contre le sien.

Une pause dans le baiser. Des bras qui se nouaient autour d'une taille. Une main qui se perdait dans l'épaisseur ondulante d'une chevelure châtain. Une autre qui s'attaquait à des boutons de chemise décidément bien ennuyant.

Le souffle de Bruce fit comme un hoquet alors que son cœur ratait un battement quand enfin leurs peaux se touchèrent. Torse contre torse. Ventre contre ventre.

Et du vert, soudain, dans l'équation.

Quand il le sentit se tendre contre lui, Tony s'écarta un peu pour observer le physicien qui avait fermé fort les yeux et respirait lourdement et trop rapidement. Il vit les frissons verdâtres qui courraient sous la peau brunie par le soleil de la jungle équatoriale alors il prit en coupe le visage crispé, appelant Bruce d'une voix douce jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ouvre enfin les yeux.

Marron contre marron, Tony maintient le contact visuel en murmurant des mots qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête mais qui se voulaient rassurant, apaisant et peu à peu, le vert sous la peau se concentra dans les prunelles, s'y lovant, libérant le corps du plus vieux qui inspira comme s'il sortait de l'eau.

Il y eut un instant de flottement entre les deux hommes avant que le plus vieux ne comble l'espace qui séparait leurs bouches et ne les entraîne dans un baiser furieux et intense qui fit ronronner de plaisir le plus jeune qui appréciait grandement la nouvelle vigueur du scientifique qui jusque là s'était toujours montré réservé. Il se sentit être serré fort entre les bras puissant de l'irradié, sentant dans sa chair la puissance que lui conférait la présence de l'Autre.

Car oui, Hulk n'était pas loin, il était dans le vert soudain des yeux de Bruce. Il était dans la force effroyable et pourtant contenue de son étreinte. Il était dans le grognement sourd qui s'échappait de sa gorge. Et Tony en fut étrangement émoustillé. Avoir raison l'excitait toujours un peu, et là, Bruce lui prouvait qu'ils avaient tous les _deux_ envie de lui. Et c'était terriblement érotique.

Le peu de vêtements qu'ils avaient sur eux furent vite au sol, mi-enlevés mi-arrachés. Les peaux se frottèrent, se touchèrent, se caressèrent. Ils n'avaient pas assez de leurs mains ni de leurs bouches pour découvrir tout ce qui avait été pendant tout ce temps si près mais néanmoins si loin. Tony aimait bien des choses, la vitesse était une de ses favorites mais aucune voiture ni armure ne lui avait donné autant le vertige que ce qu'il ressentait entre les bras de Bruce.

Pour une fois, le playboy se laissa faire, donnant les rennes à un autre, sachant que c'était nécessaire pour son amant, ses amants, qu'ils avaient besoin de ce temps pour s'adapter à la cohabitation. Et puis, il devait bien se l'avouer, se laisser prendre était une nouveauté qui l'attirait étrangement depuis qu'il avait commencé cette aventure avec Banner.

Et quand son amant fut en lui, il ne regretta pas une seconde sa décision. Enfin, si, peut-être une seconde, parce que même si Hulk avait mis sa présence en sourdine, il se montrait dans une partie de l'anatomie du scientifique qui était impressionnante. Mais même si ce fut douloureux, cet instant parut bref comparé aux sensations incroyables qui en avaient suivi. Un véritable tsunami de plaisir, de désir, qui le laissèrent pantelant et haletant contre le torse de Bruce qui était apparemment dans le même état de lui. Le temps s'étira lentement pendant que les deux hommes redescendaient doucement de leur extase, leurs mains effleurant du bout des doigts la peau de l'autre si souvent refusée avant.

« On… On devrait faire ça plus souvent… »

Les doigts de Tony s'arrêtèrent au milieu d'une arabesque qu'ils effectuaient autour d'un nombril et releva la tête, plongeant dans un regard vairon, à la fois marron et vert, qui le regardait avec gourmandise. Bruce eut le temps de se dire que le sourire de Tony était la plus belle des choses en ce monde avant que ces lèvres et ses pensées ne soient de nouveau happées par son cadet.

_**.*.*.*.*.**_

_**Bruce Banner, au sens très monstrueux du terme.**_

**À l'étroit dans son corps, incapable de se résoudre à vivre avec les autres.**

**Indomptable. Coléreux systématique, paranoïaque et isolé, fracasseur, dévastateur, destructeur.**

**Il provoque les dégâts partout où il passe.**

**Supportable pour personne, surtout pas lui-même.**

**Il déteste la vie avec une exigence qui le coupe de la mort.**

**Il affrontera les pires terreurs et endurera la vie de son vivant, incapable de mourir.**

**Il crève de solitude, enfermé avec L'Autre qu'il voudrait tant faire disparaître alors qu'il suffisait de vivre avec...**

**« Merci, Tony »**

_**.*.*.*.*.**_

* * *

_**Blabla de Lisen (bis) :**__ un grand merci à ma béta d'amour qui, en plus, fini mes textes quand je bloque : 3. Nath, voir tes mots mêlés aux miens est toujours un plaisir immense._


End file.
